


How The Lion Got Its Claws

by littleb0d



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [37]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Multi, Original Disabled Character, Original Nonbinary Character - Freeform, Other, Switchy Feels, Teasing, Whump, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/pseuds/littleb0d
Summary: The one where Max has a large helping of self-discovery...
Relationships: Greg Davies/Joe Lycett/Noel Fielding/Max (OC), Greg Davies/Liza Tarbuck
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	How The Lion Got Its Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/gifts).



> Wrote this as a comfort fic for Sasha bc they were poorly last week <333

It was one of those pockets of time where everything drifted by in a golden syrupy haze. This was Max’s favourite thing about their sessions, the afterglow, but they would never admit that in a million years. Although they would be the first to say that whoever invented beanbags deserved a Nobel Peace Prize. Of course, they could never figure out how to get out of the damn things, but that was what people like Noel were for. He sat at their feet gently massaging them and dotting them with little kisses. Joe sprawled next them, a furry blanket draped around his shoulders and not much else. A piano tinkled down the hall, notes skipping along from skilled fingers. It was most likely Alex, he had always found music grounding after a big scene. If there was a heaven, this was the closest thing to it.

“What are you thinking, darling?” asked Joe, carding his fingers through Max’s hair.

“That you’re really pretty.”

Joe’s face lit up. “Awww—“

“Ew, not you. Noel.” 

The man in question batted his eyelashes and gave Joe a cheeky grin. Joe clutched his chest in mock horror. “How dare you?!”

“Apologies, m’lady.” Max tugged a forelock.

Joe batted them on the shoulder with a smile threatening to dawn. “You make Mummy very cross sometimes, you know,” he said, “Clearly I didn’t spank you enough earlier.” Noel finished up with their feet and moved onto their calves. He looked so serene, hair falling over his face, tinged with golden light. 

“Oh no, more pain for this masochist? However will I cope?” Max shot back.

Joe’s reply was to pin them down into the beanbag and kiss them senseless. His hand snaked around their throat, not enough to do any damage, just enough to remind them who was in charge. His eyes glittered like sapphires in the dim light. Max gave in and melted into his touch and he released them, pecking kisses onto each freckle. Their giggles grew into hysterics as Noel clambered onto them to attack Max with kisses too. Max burst into delight cackles as his hair tickled their face.

The door to the aftercare room swung open and in walked Liza and Greg. Greg had an arm around Liza. He looked flushed and relaxed, all the signs of a good time. She guided him over to the massage table and he lay down with a happy sigh. She turned to the trio snuggling in the corner, and smiled down at them, hands on her hips. “You three are going to give me diabetes at this rate,” she said.

“Sorry Mistress,” said Max, “Would you rather I was a terror instead?”

She bopped them on the nose with a sausage-shaped cushion. “Absolutely not.”

Max grinned. “Thought not.”

Greg chuckled from the massage table.

Max smiled at him, perhaps a little bashful. “You look like you had fun earlier.”

“Yea— ow!” Liza rubbed a final knot out of his shoulder. 

Max sniggered, and looked thoughtful for a moment. “I really had no idea you were a switch.”

“It’s not a side I show that often these days.”

“I really had no idea. Even when you were up there on the cross, it was hard to believe.”

“Oh,” said Greg, propping himself up on his elbows, “Why’s that?”

“You just have this presence about you. You’re so…  _ big _ .” Max opened their mouth as if to say something else, only to clam shut. They scratched their nose and fidgeted with a stray thread. 

Greg plonked down on a beanbag in front of Max. “Tell me what’s on your mind, lion cub.”

Max swallowed and picked at a nail. Joe gave them an encouraging pat on the leg. “Well, um, it made me realise… I wanted to be the one whipping you.” Deep breath. “I want to Dom.” They shrugged. “I never thought someone like me could do what you do. I’m not big or scary, I'm just a kid in a wheelchair. I couldn’t make someone submit the way you do. But, yeah, I’m a switch.”

“Oh,  _ Max _ .” Greg cupped their face in his hands and brushed away their tears they didn’t know they were shedding. He kissed their forehead. “You don’t have to be anyone but yourself. That’s enough for me.”

“For all of us,” Joe added.

“Yeah,” said Noel, “You’re genius.”

“Whoever disagrees clearly has no taste,” said Liza, maneuvering behind Max so she could spoon them. It was very hard to disagree whilst sandwiched between Greg and Liza. 

“So,” said Max after a while of cuddling, “Could you teach me how to Dom?”

“Of course, my little lion cub.” Greg held their face in his hands and kissed them long and slow. The kind of kiss that simmers in your gut as you remember it in the dead of night. The kind of kiss that was a promise.


End file.
